Pena
by ambudaff
Summary: Sepucuk kartu datang pada Severus, mengatakan ada sebuah bingkisan untuknya di Toko Kelontong Sihir. Dari siapa? Ditulis dengan mengikuti rules Kompetisi FF Daily Prophet di FB: mencantumkan Toko Kelontong, Bolpen (diganti pena), dan Severus Snape, tapi tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengikutinya, karenanya dipublish di FFN bukan di FB


**PENA**

_Severus Snape dan Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**__, Toko Kelontong Sihir adalah kepunyaan Madam Lumos, Madam Vampira, Madam Pinguin Oren, juga digawangi oleh Monsieur Melhotra Oscar_

_Rate K+, AR, friendship_

_Linimasa Januari 2013, Severus tidak mati pada Perang Besar_

-o0o-

Pagi baru telah tiba.

Libur selesai. Natal lewat, tahun baru-pun berlalu. Sekarang Senin pertama Januari, waktu masuk kelas. Waktu mengecek sejauh mana anak-anak mengosongkan benak dari apa yang sudah dengan susah payah diberikan oleh para Profesor.

Severus Snape bangkit. Menjentikkan jari untuk membereskan tempat tidur, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama di sana, ia keluar sudah rapi, dengan kostum hitamnya.

Sekilas dilihatnya peti bahan-bahan ramuan yang ada di meja. Sepertinya sudah lengkap. Mengetukkan tongkat pada peti itu, peti itu lenyap. Tentu saja, lenyap dari kamarnya, dan muncul di kelas. Kelas Ramuan pertama hari ini adalah gabungan Gryffindor dan Slytherin kelas tiga.

Severus menghela napas.

Dari jaman manapun, komposisi Gryffindor dan Slytherin nyaris selalu menghasilkan perselisihan, kecil maupun besar. Walaupun, di masa pasca-Perang Besar ini, tak ada perselisihan yang serius. Dan di masa pasca-Perang Besar ini semua murid memandangmu berbeda, jadi kau cukup sedikit mendeham untuk menghentikan perselisihan—

Kembali Severus menarik napas panjang.

Tadinya ia tak ingin bergabung dengan keriuhan sarapan di Aula Besar, tetapi teringat ia akan sentilan McGonagall—yang disampaikan dengan senyuman manis—bahwa sekali-sekali bergabung dengan para guru dan murid itu baik. Jadi, dengan enggan, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju Meja Tinggi, meja para guru di Aula Besar.

Membalas senyuman kolega-koleganya di Meja Tinggi, mengangguk pada murid-murid kelas atas yang memberanikan diri menyapa selamat pagi, kemudian sampailah ia di kursinya. Menyapa Profesor Flitwick yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya—tentu kursinya ditambahi beberapa buku sihir yang tebal, dan duduklah ia.

Tanpa diminta, piala kecil di hadapannya otomatis terisi kopi, lalu air putih mengisi piala yang lebih besar. Ia tak berniat mengisi perut kenyang-kenyang dengan _full english breakfast_, makanya ia hanya meminta telur orak-arik dan beberapa potong daging asap.

Mengunyah pelan-pelan, hanya demi basa-basi, matanya berkeliling seluruh Aula Besar. Seperti biasa, murid-murid mengisi piring penuh-penuh dan menghabiskannya cepat-cepat. Candaan di sana-sini. Walau ada juga beberapa murid yang makan sambil membuka buku tebal—Severus mengeluh pelan. Selalu ada murid seperti itu di tiap angkatan. Yang paling ia ingat memang angkatannya Potter muda, ada Miss Granger di sana. Lalu beberapa sebelumnya, salah satu Weasley yang berkacamata juga termasuk suka membawa-bawa buku ke mana-mana.

Walau ia mengunyah pelan-pelan, karena piringnya memang tak penuh, dengan cepat piringnya kosong. Diletakkan garpunya telungkup tanda ia sudah tak berminat tambah. Kemudian diraihnya kopinya. Ditiup dulu sedikit, kemudian dicecapnya pelan. Hitam, pahit, sesuai permintaannya.

Baru beberapa cecapan yang damai, keadaan berubah menjadi hiruk-pikuk. Diangkatnya kepala. Ah, benar, seperti biasa burung-burung hantu pengantar pos tiba. Seperti biasa juga, keriuhan didukung dengan sorak gembira anak-anak menerima surat atau paket.

Severus mendengus.

Kenapa bisa begitu gembira? Bukankah kemarin baru saja mereka berpisah dari keluarga dan menaiki Hogwarts Express? Sekarang sudah histeris lagi melihat surat-surat dan paket dari rumah. Blah!

Tapi 'blah'-nya terhenti di tengah jalan karena salah satu burung hantu itu justru mengarah padanya. Berhenti tepat di hadapannya, di seberang piring kosongnya.

'Uh-hu!'

Berusaha menutupi kekagetannya, Severus mengulurkan tangan, membiarkan burung hantu yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar itu melompat ke telapak tangannya. Tangannya yang sebelah membuka ikatan paket kecil di kaki unggas itu.

Bukan paket sih. Amplop kecil, tetapi dari bahan tebal, seperti bahan pembungkus paket. Dilepasnya si burung hantu di atas piringnya, dijentikkan jarinya dan muncul beberapa butir Owl Treat.

'Uh-hu!' burung itu ber-uh-hu gembira lalu mematuki Owl Treat dengan sukacita.

Perhatian Severus kembali pada amplop di tangannya.

Di bagian depan tertulis dengan tulisan melingkar-lingkar dengan tinta merah magenta yang timbul: 'Severus Snape'. Hanya itu. Dibaliknya amplop itu, dan di bagian belakang tertulis dengan huruf cetak kapital, juga dengan warna merah magenta: Toko Kelontong Sihir. Lalu alamat dengan huruf cetak yang lebih kecil.

Siapa?

Sepengetahuannya masa Kegelapan sudah lama berlalu, dan sejauh sensor yang ia berlakukan pada amplop ini tadi, tak ada yang jahat di dalamnya.

Oke, jadi cara terbaik untuk mengetahui apa ini sebenarnya adalah dengan membukanya!

Perlahan ia menarik penutup amplop. Dilem, tetapi dengan lem yang tak merobekkan. Dengan mudah dibukanya.

Hanya ada selembar kertas setebal karton di sana. Warnanya merah magenta, dengan tulisan bertinta perak.

Dibacanya.

'_Toko Kelontong Sihir dengan bangga memberitahukan bahwa ada sebuah kado untuk Anda, menunggu untuk diambil di Toko Kelontong Sihir pada tanggal ulang tahun Anda, 9 Januari 2013. Mohon diambil sendiri, atau diwakilkan dengan Surat Kuasa bermaterai sihir. Terima kasih_'

Sekali lagi. Dan lagi.

Er ... Kado apa? Kenapa dia?

Memang benar ulang tahunnya 9 Januari. Dan tak banyak yang tahu. Apakah... ini bukan sebuah jebakan?

Tapi saat ini jebakan dan kejahatan sedemikian sudah nyaris tak ada. Jadi, apa salahnya ia pergi ke sana? Lagipula, jadwal mengajarnya di hari Rabu hanya ada sekelas di pagi hari!

Dimasukkannya kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplop, lalu diselipkan di saku jubahnya. Dihabiskan kopinya, lalu berdiri. Mengangguk pada Profesor Flitwick, ia berlalu.

Bersiap untuk kelas pertamanya.

-o0o-

Berdiri di depan Toko Kelontong Sihir, seperti alamat yang tertera dalam amplop, Severus melangkah agak ragu.

Siapakah gerangan yang mengiriminya kado?

Pertanyaan itu mau tak mau terus berdenging di telinganya sejak ia bangun tadi pagi. Tak ikut sarapan seperti yang tadi—sebagian karena ia penasaran akan kado misterius ini, sebagian lagi karena biasanya koleganya yang baik hati Minerva McGonagall suka memberitahu seisi Aula Besar siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini lalu para peri rumah akan menggotong kue tart yang _naudzubillah_ besarnya plus lilin-lilin yang entah seberapa banyaknya, dan membuatmu harus meniupnya, memotong kuenya, membaginya dengan kolega dan anak-anak, lalu tersenyum pada setiap ucapan selamat yang datang—memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

Jadi, ia ada di depan toko ini.

Dan melangkah masuk.

"Selamat datang, Mister—" sapa seorang wanita di pintu.

"Snape. Severus Snape, Madam—"

"Oh iya! Betul, anda datang untuk mengambil kado! Selamat ulang tahun dulu, Sir!" dan wanita itu mengulurkan tangan memberi selamat. Mau tak mau Severus menerima uluran tangannya, dan berjabatan.

"Terima kasih. Er, saya hanya ingin—"

"Betul, akan kami ambilkan. Silakan duduk dulu—" dan dengan satu jentikkan tongkat muncullah seperangkat kursi dan meja teh dengan model klasik. Ragu, Severus duduk.

"Oya, panggil saja saya Lumos. Sebentar, saya ambilkan—"

Ia menghilang di sebuah pintu. Muncul lagi—bukan, bukan Madam Lumos, tetapi seragam mereka sama. Seorang Madam lagi, membawa sebuah baki dengan cangkir teh dan peralatan minum teh berikut sebuah kue tart kecil.

"Silakan, Mr Snape."

"Terimakasih, Madam—"

"Saya Pinguin Oren. Jangan sungkan—"

Dan ia menghilang juga di pintu yang sama.

Kemudian ia keluar lagi. Tidak, bukan hanya ia. Ada Madam Lumos, Madam Pinguin Oren, seorang Madam lain lagi dengan seragam yang sama, dan bahkan ada seorang pria di belakang.

Madam Lumos paling depan, membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil.

"Mr Snape, ini adalah bingkisan yang dititipkan di sini untuk diserahkan pada Anda. Sesuai permintaan si penitip, diserahkan pada Anda saat ulang tahun Anda di tahun 2013—"

Kening Severus berkerut.

"Berarti, ini dititipkan sudah lama?"

Madam Lumos mengangguk.

Diserahkannya bungkusan itu.

"Silakan buka sesuai keinginan Anda. Jika Anda ingin privasi, silakan buka di kamar Anda di Hogwarts, atau di manapun, terserah."

Bimbang, akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Severus menerima bingkisan itu. Menyimpannya hati-hati di dalam saku dalam jubahnya. Lalu berdiri, hendak pamit.

"Eh," seru salah satu Madam, "—kuenya dibawa saja, Mr Snape—"

Dan dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan kotak dari tangannya dengan jentikan tongkat. Dengan tongkat itu juga ia mengarahkan agar kue tart kecil itu melayang masuk tepat ke dalam kotak. Diserahkannya pada Severus.

Severus menerimanya dengan ragu. "Te-terima kasih—"

Senyum terpasang pada semua wajah Madam dan Monsieur penjaga Toko Kelontong Sihir itu. "Sama-sama. Itu merupakan bagian dari layanan kami, Sir—"

Mau tak mau Severus membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Tapi tak lama. Keningnya berkerut saat ia bertanya, "—bolehkah—bolehkah saya tahu siapa pengirim bingkisan ini?"

Madam ketiga yang diketahuinya kemudian bernama Madam Vampira hanya tersenyum, "—namanya tercantum di dalam bingkisan, Sir!"

Severus mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Madames dan Monsieur!"

Saling mengangguk, Severus kemudian keluar dari TKS. Berjalan secepat ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya di Hogwarts, sebisanya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Berhasil. Setidaknya, menurut sepengetahuannya, tak ada yang memperhatikan.

Dikuncinya kamar.

Tanpa membuka jubah, ia mengeluarkan bingkisan tadi. Kecil, panjang, dan tak berat.

Hati-hati dibukanya, berusaha tak merobeknya.

Ada sebuah surat mengelilingi sebuah kotak kecil.

Dibukanya surat itu. Kertasnya sudah agak menguning dimakan usia.

'_Dear Severus,_

_Sebetulnya aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan saat kita lulus Hogwarts tahun kemarin. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Entah kenapa. Aku hanya berharap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu dalam posisi yang sama, kita berada di jalan yang sama._

_Aku tak tahu apakah itu akan bisa terlaksana._

_Entah salah satu dari kita akan pergi mendahului, atau bahkan kita semua. Karenanya, aku menitipkan benda ini pada seorang teman, untuk memberikannya padamu, di hari ulang tahunmu, limabelas tahun setelah kematian Voldemort._

_Aku berharap hal itu memang akan terjadi._

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sev!_

_Love as a friend,_

_Lily Evans_

_9 Januari 1979_'

Severus menutup kelopak matanya saat sebutir cairan berusaha lolos dari masing-masing mata. Tak berhasil, kedua butir cairan itu menelusuri pipi dan jatuh ke jubahnya.

Hati-hati ia membuka kotaknya.

Sebuah pena bulu burung cendrawasih—burung langka dari negeri nun jauh sana di Timur—berwarna hijau kebiruan samar.

Dipegangnya erat-erat. Didekatkannya pada dadanya. Basah, oleh butiran-butiran berikutnya yang menyusul turun.

**FIN**


End file.
